Miraculous Warrior Cats
by Cocoakitten3
Summary: Ladybug and Chat Noir were defeated by the villain, The Librarian and teleported into a book called Warriors! Will they want to stay or leave? Enjoy!


Introduction

Ladybug blinked as Chat Noir was thrown against a building. She could not use Lucky Charm. She was defenseless.

She ran to Chat. The villain laughed. "I am The Librarian!" With that a book appeared in her hands and her glasses glowed a shady purple.

She opened the book. The pages were glowing and golden.

Light thrust itself towards them. Ladybug closed her eyes and let herself be teleported into the book.

Chapter One

Chat Noir opened his eyes slowly. Where was he?

He looked down. "I have paws!" He screeched.

"Clam down…" Groaned a voice.

"Plagg? Is that you?'

Plagg floated up to him "Yep"

"Were are we?!" Asked Chat.

Before Plagg could answer, a groan came from a red-ginger she-cat with black spots and speckled ears."Chat…?"

"Ladybug!" Chat meowed, amazed. "What's going on!?"

Ladybug sat up with a shriek, her blue eyes wide. "Who are you!? Talking cat! Help! Help!"

Chat laughed. "It's me, Chat!"

"Ch-Chat? Why do you look like a black cat with a splash of yellow on his chest, greeneyes, and silver spots down his tail and one on his front paw!?"

"Why do you look like a ginger cat with black spots?" Chat countered.

Tikki floated into the conversation. "I believe The Librarian teleported you into a book called Warriors, were the characters are cats who live in clans and have patrols on a daily basis l-like th-that one!" She ducked out of sight along with plagg.

Moments later, a group of cats with fierce battle scars appeared with scornful looks on their faces.

Chapter Two

"What are you doing on ThunderClan territory!?" Demanded a cream tom with a short tail.

"Uh… I don't know." Said Chat.

A light gray she-cat with blue eyes stepped forward. "We should take you to Bramblestar. You look pretty beaten up." The added.

A pale gray tom with black stripes nodded. "Follow us."

As they padded through the dense forest, Ladybug couldn't help but wonder how the cats survived. What did they do in winter, when the harsh, icy winds came and chased away their prey? Did they starve?

Suddenly they were at the camp. Ladybug gasped. There were many cats, sharing food with each other, talking, or grooming one another in the warmth of the sunlight. She could feel the burn of their stares in her fur.

A brown tabby she-cat flicked her tail to beacon them to her. "Welcome to ThunderClan."

Chapter Three

Chat flicked an ear at a gray tabby tom, facing away from them. Almost at once he swished his head around like a angry hawk, to reveal two, piercing, blind eyes. "Who are these?" The blind cat meowed coldly as he narrowed his eyes. "I did not hear of any visitors."

The gray she-cat padded up. "We found them on patrol. They couldn't give any reason to be on our territory, so we brought them here."

The tom snorted, then turned to a young ginger tom.

A brown tabby she-cat blinked warmly at them, her amber eyes glowing. "You look hurt. Lay down here"

As if on cue, Chat's leg buckled and Ladybug winced. He swallowed his pride and lay on the soft moss.

The ginger tom padded up with herbs in his mouth. "Im Alderpaw." He said nervously as he dropped the bundle of herbs. "Im here to check your wounds." He softly shoved the herbs to them. "Eat these. They will give you strength."

"Oh they look _paw_ sitively delicious." Chat sarcastically meowed under his breath but obeyed.

Alderpaw started rubbing herbs on his sore pads and Ladybug's scratches.

Just then, a large brown tabby tom padded forward. "Who are these cats?"

Chapter Four

The large tom made Ladybug shiver. She still took the chance to introduce herself. "Im Ladybug and this is Chat Noir."

The tom blinked. "What brings you to ThunderClan?"

"Uhh… we heard of you cats before…"

The tom nodded. "Would you like to stay? We could always use a few more paws to help."

"Actually…" Ladybug began but was cut off.

"We would love to stay!" Chat meowed.

The large tom leapt onto a rock. "May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather to high-rock for a Clan meeting!"

As the Clan gathered, he continued. "We have two new visitors who wish to stay. They will be trained as apprentices of ThunderClan. Chat Noir, Ladybug, step forward. Chat, from now until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Nightpaw. Your mentor will be Mousewisker. Ladybug, from now until you earn your warrior name you shall be known as Spottedpaw. Your mentor will be Hazeltail."

Spottedpaw touched noses with her new mentor as the Clan departed.

"Today I will show you our territory." Meowed Hazeltail. It was clear she didn't trust her. But it didn't matter. She was a apprentice of ThunderClan!

Chapter Five

Nightpaw glanced at Mousewisker. He seemed disappointed.

"Okay." Mousewisker began. "First we will collect moss for the elders."

He began to lead Nightpaw out of camp. "Here." Mousewisker flicked his tail. "Umm… to collect moss you have to curve your paw like this, then slice cleanly, without any dirt."

Nightpaw sliced some off. Once he had collected enough, they headed to the camp entrance.

"We will drop this off here so Spottedpaw can grab it." Mousewisker meowed. "But you are going to have to hunt. The warrior code says that elders and queens have to be fed before apprentices and warriors, unless someone is sick."

Nightpaw figured that he was not truly trusted by his new Clan as they padded to a clearing.

"This is the hunting crouch." Mousewisker demonstrated. "You try."

Nightpaw awkwardly tried, but felt like a frog.

Mousewisker frowned. "First off, lower your haunches, and stop waving your tail! Keep your eyes on the prey." He rolled a pinecone to him. "Catch it."

Nightpaw managed to land on it- barley.

"Keep practicing." Instructed Mousewisker.

When Nightpaw finally perfected the hunter's crouch Mousewisker nodded. "Good job."

They padded back to camp.

Chapter Six

Spottedpaw slowly crept up on the mouse. Her chest fluttered. Could she catch it!? She remembered the trick she taught herself. She imagined the mouse as a akuma. She leapt forward. As her paws left the ground, the wind changed direction and the mouse scurried away.

Spottedpaw sighed. She padded back to camp seeing that Chat- no, _Nightpaw,_ was already friends with Sparkpaw.

She leaned closer until she could hear them clearly. To her surprise, Nightpaw was acting a lot like Adrien!

She frowned. Everyone back home must miss her. She couldn't bear the thought never to see her parents, Ayla, Nino and Adrien again! And everyone is in danger! Adrien and everyone else would miss Chat and her!

Spottedpaw padded out of sight then whispered "Tikki!"

Tikki fluttered over to her. "Oh Marrionette- er… Spottedpaw." She said softly. "You need to go back! Im trying to find out how, but until then, I'm afraid Paris is in grave danger of The Librarian."

Just then, Alderpaw padded up. "Uh… were you talking to yourself? Oh, never mind. I was hoping you could help me find herbs…"

Spottedpaw nodded then glanced at Tikki, who was hiding in a clump of brambles. "Ok."

Chapter Seven

Nightpaw glanced longingly at Alderpaw and Spottedpaw, who were leaving camp.

Sparkpaw turned out to be a lot like Chloe. He sighed as he listened to her brag about

a squirrel she caught.

Luckily, Mousewisker came up. "Nightpaw! Im going to teach you some battle moves! Bring Sparkpaw."

"Finally!" Exclaimed Sparkpaw. "We get to train _together!_ Hooray!"

Once they met in training hollow, Mouswisker showed them some basic moves.

After Nightpaw easily beat Sparkpaw, she hissed " Hmph. You probably done that move before."

By the time they returned to camp, the sun was setting, creating a warm glow across the camp.

Spottedpaw was playing with Twigkit. Nightpaw padded over to join them.

"Hey." Nightpaw meowed.

Spottedpaw flicked him with her tail. "We have to go back!" She whispered. "Tikki found a way how."

Chapter Eight

"Are you sure this will work?" Asked Nightpaw as he and Spottedpaw headed into the tunnels.

"Im _dying… need cheese…"_ Plagg said dramatically.

"Im sure it will work." Said Tikki.

They came to a cave with a ledge of rock with a odd stone on it. Suddenly, the rock moved, making Spottedpaw jump.

The stone was a cat! It had no fur, and bulging, icy, blind blue eyes. "So you want to go back to your home?" He meowed in a raspy voice. "Follow me.

They followed the strange cat through the dark tunnels, then suddenly came to a halt.

They were stopped beside a small pink crystal, about the size of a coffee cup, but more jagged.

"Place your paws on this." The hairless cat flicked his rat-like tail. "Now class your eyes…"

A flash of light erupted from the stone and thrust Spottedpaw away.

Chapter Nine

Adrien groaned on the hard concrete. He could not believe that happened. Did it? Yep.

He closed his eyes and winced at the bruises and cuts on his face."Ladybug…"

He ignored the pain as he pushed himself up.

In front of him, Marionette was staring, pale as a ghost.

Adrien glanced around uncomfortably.

"Ch-Chat?… Your A-Adrien…?!" Her voice shook

Suddenly, it clicked. "La-Ladybug?" He grabbed Marionette's hands. "It's you!"

ENJOY!


End file.
